This invention generally relates to a flashing member used in the building construction industry to seal against or prevent the leakage of rain into the interior of a building. In particular, this invention relates to a flashing member for use between the ends of corrugated roof panels adjacent to the open space between ridge type ventilators and the base of the ventilator in its resting position at the ridge of the building roof.
The flashing members described in the prior art generally detail two-piece constructions which are adapted to engage or cooperate with other building fixtures or roof structures to provide a waterproofing seal. The prior art also discloses flashing members which are engageable with the structural framework of floors, doors, windows or the like. Still further, and of particular relevance to the invention of the present disclosure, are prior art references which reveal means for rainproofing around an opening disposed through a roof, such opening being utilized for the placement of a ventilator or like structure therein. The flashing members shown in the prior art, however, provide sealing means for structures which have a flat or planar flange extending from the supporting edge of the structure. These flashing members are not suitable for ventilators or like structures which are constructed without an extending flange. In addition, the flashing members of the prior art provide no supplemental structural support for the ventilators or roof structures to which they are adapted.